1185
Carrie is called to testify at Quentin's witchcraft trial. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840. A time when the deposed master of Collinwood, Quentin Collins, is on trial for his life. The charge: witchcraft, the penalty: beheading. On this night, Gerard Stiles, hoping to seal Quentin's fate has committed a murder for which he knows Quentin will be blamed. Just moments ago, the body of Mordecai Grimes was discovered by a horror-stricken Carrie Stokes. Jeremy returns home and finds a horrified Carrie, who tells him that his father is dead. Act I Carrie explains that she witnessed Mordecai die when she came to talk to him about her and Jeremy's relationship. Jeremy asks if he had any last words, which Carrie tearfully replies that he did. At the courtroom, Gerard and Charles gloat to each other over Mordecai’s death. The two plan to blame Quentin, saying he killed Mordecai so he couldn’t present new evidence against him. Barnabas visits Quentin in his jail cell, and regretfully informs him of Mordecai’s death. Barnabas is certain that Charles will use his death against Quentin. Act II The trial resumes that afternoon. Charles announces he has two new witnesses to call to the stand, the first being Carrie. A frightened Carrie answers Charles’ questions about what happened at Mordecai’s house the previous night, and becomes even more nervous when Charles presses her for anything Mordecai may have said. Tearfully, she confesses that Mordecai said Quentin’s name just before he died. Act III Following Carrie’s testimony, Charles presents an autopsy report, which lists Mordecai’s death as “unknown,” which he feels can only mean witchcraft. He then calls Jeremy to take the stand. Charles presents the letter that Gerard had Mordecai write on his behalf, which Jeremy confirms is in Mordecai’s handwriting. During the cross-examination, Barnabas attempts to cast suspicion on Charles, but the judges overrule him. Charles rests his case, and Barnabas, with no other options, calls Quentin to the stand. Act IV Quentin admits he did not get along with Mordecai, but never once threatened him, nor practiced witchcraft. The courtroom becomes increasingly tense during Charles’ cross-examination, as Charles accuses Quentin of having Desmond bring the Head of Judah Zachary to Collinsport so it would be easier for Quentin to gain revenge on his enemies. Quentin goes into a rage, which Charles uses as an example of Quentin’s guilt. Barnabas then rests his case. Following the closing statements, Judge Vail calls a recess until a verdict is ready. Carrie goes to visit Jeremy at his house and tells him that the judges will have a verdict soon. Jeremy seems uninterested and is convinced that Quentin killed his father, which leaves Carrie heartbroken. The two argue, and Carrie leaves in tears after Jeremy tells her he hopes Quentin is executed. At the courthouse, Judge Vail announces that a verdict has been reached. Memorable quotes : Quentin: Mordecai Grimes lived to disagree. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Humbert Allen Astredo as Charles Dawson * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes * Tom Happer as Jeremy Grimes * John Beal as Judge Vail * Paul Kirk Giles as 2nd Judge * Tom Markus as 3rd Judge Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1178. * Final appearance of actor Tom Happer and the character of Jeremy Grimes. * Final appearance of the character of Carrie Stokes. Actress Kathy Cody would return to portray the Parallel Time version of Carrie. * Final episode set that is set entirely in 1840. From the next episode onwards, Parallel Time will be witnessed by several characters until the 1840 Flashback concludes in 1198. * This is the sixty-seventh episode, the first of two consecutive episodes, and the last of four episodes in the same week, with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * A dark vertical band can be seen on left of the screen affecting one camera. * Closing credits scene: Chandelier in Mordecai Grimes House. Story * TIMELINE: 9:05am: Charles and Gerard discuss Mordecai's death. It was last night when Mordecai died. 4:35pm: Quentin's on the stand. Bloopers and continuity errors Category:Dark Shadows episodes